


囹圄chapter01：演员

by SherryKong



Category: ABO - Fandom, 青春有你2
Genre: ABO, F/F, 群像
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryKong/pseuds/SherryKong
Summary: LOFTER补档。感谢一直以来支持《囹圄》系列的所有亲朋好友，我知道我更文很慢，但你们的不离不弃是我坚持写作的动力！写《囹圄》的初衷是想让长隆春天的故事在另一个世界延续，而在这个幻想的abo世界里，所有的感情都会更加疯狂且偏执。
Relationships: 孔妮几哇
Kudos: 13





	囹圄chapter01：演员

chapter1 演员

孔雪儿父亲的小公司破产了，走投无路之际，一家背负盛名的大企业“金盛国际”答应接盘，条件却只有一个——那就是要孔雪儿作为交换。

听说这个要求是金家“太子”金子涵提出的，孔雪儿抚着额头，秀气的眉毛拧紧，咬着牙答应了。

起先有点惊讶，因为这个名字她是听过的，金子涵是她在上私立高中时的学妹。印象中她是校董的孩子，家里很有钱但很低调，也没什么架子，还是别人口中颜值很高的妹妹，有几次放学时遇见过。

金子涵总是一身松松垮垮的校服外套，拉链拉到胸口以下，挽起的衣袖下面露出白皙的手臂，单手拿着易拉罐装的汽水边走边喝，一副吊儿郎当的样子。

“雪儿雪儿，那个就是金子涵，刚选出来的高一级级花。”孔雪儿和姐妹们从金子涵身边经过，虞书欣压低了嗓音，贴在孔雪儿耳边说，表情很夸张。

孔雪儿“噢”了一声，侧着脸看她，金子涵刚好抬起头望了过来，茂密的黑色卷发遮住半张脸，孔雪儿只记住她那双漂亮又深邃的大眼睛。

好特别的眼睛。

孔雪儿对她笑了一下，快步跟上姐妹们的脚步。

金子涵，你到底想对我做什么？

可那天来接孔雪儿的并不是金子涵，而是金盛国际二当家的独女曾可妮，孔雪儿默默地坐在她白色宾利的后座，一路没有多说话。

曾可妮穿着价格不菲的定制西服，懒洋洋地靠在座椅靠背，翘着二郎腿，双臂在胸前交叉着，手指上是闪闪发光的钻戒。正式又洋洋自得的样子，仿佛在迎娶新娘似的。

孔雪儿闻到她身上alpha的信息素味，放在膝盖上的手，粉色的指尖颤了颤。

曾可妮化着精致的妆容，狭长的狐狸眼肆无忌惮地瞄着身旁的孔雪儿，突然伸手捏住孔雪儿的下巴，把她的脸转过来。

孔雪儿脸上出现了些许愠色，皱着眉挣脱对方的手。她没想到身旁道貌岸然的“翩翩君子”竟然那么快就显出本来的面目。

果然alpha没一个好东西。她在心里愤愤地想。

曾可妮低下头，在西装内侧的暗兜里拿出一个红色的小首饰盒，在孔雪儿面前打开。她看见白色的绒布上面躺着一对钻石耳坠。

“晚上跟我去个酒会。”

这是一句陈述句，孔雪儿好像没有商量的余地，但她还是反问道：“不是要去金子涵那吗？”

“是要去，但也不急，谁叫你的行程和我的行程撞了呢？”曾可妮纤长的手指捏紧一只耳坠金色的钩子，把它提起来在孔雪儿面前摇晃。

孔雪儿有种被戏耍的感觉。

“过来一点吧美女。”曾可妮勾起嘴角笑，高傲的表情，语气里满是嘲弄的意味。

孔雪儿歪着脑袋靠近了些，脸颊边的头发被曾可妮撩开，微凉的指尖贴上她的耳垂。这次她清楚地闻到曾可妮的信息素是什么味道了，是紫檀木深沉醇厚的气味，闻久了便觉得像酒精一样浓烈。

“好了没有？快点。”嘴唇有些发干，孔雪儿的慌乱被曾可妮收入眼底，帮她戴好耳坠后又勾起一个嘲讽的坏笑，使坏般地捏孔雪儿的脸蛋。

孔雪儿没有反抗，任由这位公子哥作祟的手从脸颊一路划到脖颈和锁骨。自己这次出来总要付出代价的，她想。

被曾可妮触碰的皮肤激起阵阵酥麻，像泛起涟漪的水面，孔雪儿倒吸一口凉气。她的皮肤很敏感，脖颈已经起了红晕。

曾可妮搂住她瘦削的肩，很轻易就把她带到了怀里。“你的身体怎么那么软啊。”温热的气息洒在孔雪儿耳际，她尝试挣开，但曾可妮力量极大，手臂把她禁锢得死死的。

孔雪儿抬眼看她，长长的睫毛扑簌，楚楚可怜的样子使人玩心更甚。

曾可妮撩开她的长发，手臂绕在她的颈后，把脸凑过去吻她雪白的天鹅颈。孔雪儿漂亮的双眼渐渐失焦，手指搭在曾可妮的肩膀上，紧紧抓住她肩头的衣服。

指尖在孔雪儿后颈的阻隔贴上面摩挲，轻轻挑着阻隔贴的一角。“让我闻闻呗～”曾可妮棱角分明的脸贴着孔雪儿的颈窝，孔雪儿看着她鬓角英气的毛发出神，怔怔地伸出手描摹她锐利如刀锋的下颌线条。

“不行，再忍忍吧。”

曾可妮竟然妥协了，吻上孔雪儿丰满的嘴唇，舌头霸道地在她嘴里搅动，鼻尖缭绕的信息素勾得孔雪儿心痒痒。

她的身子软软的，趴在曾可妮怀里，像只小猫。

曾可妮在车子储物夹层拿出一套礼服让她换上，孔雪儿红着脸扭捏，曾可妮用手挡住眼睛笑着说：“我不看你，真的。”

车里开了空调，屏幕上显示24℃，孔雪儿却觉得热。

“要我帮忙吗？”

孔雪儿背过身去，单手撩起酒红色的卷发拨到一侧。白玉似的脊背光滑无暇，曾可妮的手掌贴在她精致小巧的蝴蝶骨上，像在抚摸一件珍贵无比的宝物。

孔雪儿的嘴唇颤抖，险些溢出舒服的呻吟，“别乱摸了。”似是小女友发出催促的娇嗔。

曾可妮的手指从她的脊骨和腰间抚过，不紧不慢地替她拉上礼服裙的拉链。

礼服很合身，孔雪儿狐疑地盯着曾可妮狡黠的眼睛，觉得自己的资料一定都在别人手里了，不然怎么可能连身高三围这些信息都被掌握得一清二楚。

让孔雪儿作为出席酒会的女伴确实是个正确的选择，她高贵的气质、艳丽却又不俗气的外貌，举手投足优雅而甜美，在众人跟前像钻石一样闪耀。

曾可妮很满意这样的效果，嘴角不自觉地上扬，就没下来过。她搂着孔雪儿的细腰，把酒杯里的小半杯红酒一饮而尽。

孔雪儿用纸巾温柔地帮她擦拭沾了酒液的嘴唇，含情脉脉的眼神把看在眼里的观众都骗了过去，演技好到让曾可妮都差点以为是真的，连连叹服。她牵着孔雪儿的手来到舞池中央。

“现在是不是觉得自己特别有面子？”孔雪儿把脸贴近曾可妮的肩，踩着音乐，手搭在她的肩后跳起舞来，众人纷纷投以艳羡的目光。

“要不是提前商量好，我差点以为是假戏真做了。”

孔雪儿仰起头，看见曾可妮洁白整齐的牙，觉得她的笑容有些憨。她知道如何满足别人的要求，还愿意把事情完成得超乎对方的预料。

也许虚荣心是一个人欲望的起点。

“什么时候去找金子涵？”孔雪儿把脑袋贴在曾可妮肩头，声音软糯，像一只娇滴滴的垂耳兔。

“你怎么总是提她，你们很熟吗？”曾可妮绕在孔雪儿腰上的手加重了些许力度，惊得孔雪儿抬起头心虚地看她。

曾可妮剑眉星目，西装包裹下的身姿挺拔颀长，微微眯起的双眼透着令人生畏的寒光，仿佛在审视她摇摆不定的心。

“没、没有很熟。”她侧过脸，不去看她。“只是……当初不是说，是她要我来的吗？”

“我知道你想问什么。”曾可妮托着孔雪儿的腰，让她做了一个华尔兹的离地跳跃，紧接着优雅地倾身，又带着孔雪儿完成一个后仰的下腰动作。

孔雪儿勾着对方的脖子借力，曾可妮的身高优势很容易让她产生一种可靠的安全感。长长的睫毛，低垂的眼睑配合目光的深情，额上的细汗与黑白色调的西服相称，宽肩窄腰盘靓条顺，散发着女性alpha独有的禁欲气息。

“你觉得小金就算是金叔的女儿，仅凭她一个人的意见就能获得同意吗？”檀香的气息接近了她，曾可妮把孔雪儿拉向自己，嘴唇贴上她的脖颈亲了一口。

微热的触感让她不禁战栗，孔雪儿的瞳孔倏地收缩了一下，像蝴蝶轻颤的翅膀，她面颊绯红，呼吸沉重起来，怔怔地看着曾可妮含笑的俊脸。

“这不仅仅是跟你的商业合作，还是我们家内部的合作呀。”她挑了挑眉，接着说道：“可是你老是提小金，我都有点吃醋了。”

既然虚荣心是一种欲望的满足，那么孔雪儿的红唇则代表着另一种欲望。

富丽堂皇的大厅，现场演奏的舞曲在天花板缭绕，回荡在每个人的耳朵。水晶吊灯在孔雪儿干净的脸上洒下细碎的光斑，刘海和鬓角的绒毛绕着红色的光圈，明镜似的大眼睛仿佛倒映着晚霞浮动的苍穹。

一团火苗窜上曾可妮躁动的心，狐狸眼睛闪着金光，像跳跃的火星。她和几位较为熟络的商业巨头道了别，拉着孔雪儿离席。

打了一个电话后，曾可妮直奔电梯，急不可耐地在屏幕上按下指纹。整栋酒店其实是金盛旗下的产业，想做什么事情便捷得就像逛楼下超市，随便打个招呼就能搞定。

“你干嘛那么急？”孔雪儿的手腕被她勒得生疼，不满地抱怨着。明明是这个人自己说不急的，纵使反应有些慢她还是隐隐约约察觉到了什么，心脏跳得飞快。

“我现在就想要你。”直白而简短的语句，没有半点多余的表达。

虽然她知道金子涵和孔雪儿认识得早，但就是想抢在她之前占有孔雪儿，这是来之前预料到的。在看见她的照片时如此，在见到真人后亦然。

和公司里年轻二代之间的竞争相似，曾可妮并不是单纯贪图她的美貌把她当作泄愤的玩物，而是真正想在孔雪儿心里占据一席之地。她选择了一种极端的走捷径的方式。

黑色的皮鞋，脚尖在大理石地面上晃动，燃烧的热情带动着身体里的每一个细胞活跃起来。孔雪儿的手腕一直被她抓得紧紧的，指甲仿佛要嵌入她的肉，她红着脸低下头，看着地上的影子，脑海里天旋地转。

电梯显示的楼层数字不断上升，在顶层停下来，厚重的金属门利落地敞开，门后是一梯一户的格局。三米的大床让房间看上去都显得狭小，在孔雪儿的惊呼中，曾可妮拦腰将她抱起，侧放在自己腿上。

细碎的吻落在孔雪儿白嫩的脸颊和脖颈，滚烫的热气似要将她融化。高跟鞋的吊扣被她解下，孔雪儿粉色的足尖陷进柔软的法兰绒地毯，像踩在云端。背后的拉链被粗暴地拉开，礼服裙从胸前滑落，又被急不可耐地剥离。

曾可妮撕开孔雪儿颈后的阻隔贴，蜜桃甜腻的气息扑面而来，身体像浸泡在蒸腾的桃子酱里面，咕噜噜往外冒着气泡。性欲侵占了她的身体，发红的狐狸眼睛看上去很凶，把孔雪儿压在床上像野兽一样蹂躏。

她把领带扯下来圈在孔雪儿细长的脖颈上，相交处绕在自己的指节，转动着一圈圈把它收紧。她俯下身去舔舐孔雪儿的锁骨，轻咬她樱桃红的乳尖。孔雪儿觉得自己快要窒息了，像溺水的人，只能发出呜呜咽咽的喘息。

看到她的脖子被领带勒出红痕，曾可妮才把它抽走。光滑的布料在颈后的腺体上摩擦，孔雪儿难以自抑地叫出了声。

“想叫就叫出来嘛，又没有别人听见。”曾可妮伸手勾住她的下巴深吻她。她的吻技很好，也不知道是和多少人接过吻才习得的那种娴熟，孔雪儿的脑袋一片混沌，任由对方灵活的舌头在自己嘴里肆虐横行，像一只被狐狸吃干抹净的兔子。

曾可妮胯间的腺体已经硬了很久，但她不着急进去，她喜欢做操控者，她对时间的把控特别好，该急的时候急，该缓的时候缓，欣赏对方被吊着胃口最后忍不住主动索取的样子，从而获得满足感。

这就是那种典型的a，在床上坏得没边。身下的人越是带着哭腔求饶，她就越兴奋。

粗壮的腺体，顶端在对方大腿根部摩擦，抵在淌水的穴口打着转。孔雪儿身上的敏感点被经验老练的人一一关照过，像电流经过全身一般酥麻，抓着曾可妮的肩膀向前挺了挺细瘦的腰肢，小穴蠕动着想去接纳曾可妮滚烫的腺体。

曾可妮亲吻了她的嘴角，又把她推开。

“你、进来。不要这样……”孔雪儿想生气，但又拿她没办法，只好拿柔软的红唇在曾可妮锁骨下方吮吸，用软糖似的舌头轻轻舔舐。“快点好不好。”她小声哀求道，支起了长腿，用膝关节小心地蹭曾可妮紧致的腹肌。

曾可妮抱住她的背，把她的身体托起来一些，找了个舒服的位置进入，开始浅浅地抽插，耐心地分开那些分泌着蜜液的花瓣，把刺痛感降到最低。

孔雪儿漂亮的眼睛被水雾氤氲，面若桃花，微微张开的红唇，曾可妮看见她洁白的小兔牙下，薄薄的粉红色舌尖无意识地抵着上颚搅动几下。放大的欲望在她的唇瓣、一览无余的双峰和大腿之间蠕动的嫩肉里繁殖增生。

孔雪儿闷哼一声，蜜桃甜味的热气吹拂在曾可妮陶醉的脸庞。“弄疼你了？”她双手摸上孔雪儿的腰窝，敏感点被触发的快感让孔雪儿的喉咙里蹦出奶声奶气的娇喘。

她摇了摇头，深红色的长发飘动着，像皇家花园夜色中的公主。鼻尖红红的，娇贵的脆弱感让曾可妮怜惜不已。

粘腻的喘息像断线的珍珠落在地面，落在空荡的房间，落在每一个寂静角落，激荡起微弱的声波。孔雪儿断断续续的声音传入曾可妮的耳朵，“我不疼……你真的，挺好……”

孔雪儿柳枝似的手臂攀上曾可妮的脖颈，频繁地吻她，想让她靠近点、再靠近点，用下面一小口一小口地把曾可妮的腺体吸进去。

“你好紧啊。”曾可妮无意间感叹道。孔雪儿的脸很红，像在憋着一口气，腮帮子和耳朵边吹弹可破的肌肤下血管都变得清晰。

“这是、我的第一次。”她坐起来，把头埋在曾可妮的颈窝，柔软的胸脯如同蛋奶舒芙蕾，战栗的乳尖蹭得她愈发兴奋，又听她在耳边柔声说：“我喜欢你，所以我愿意。”

身体很难骗人，曾可妮相信了。痴迷的眼神在孔雪儿完美无瑕的脸上游离，仿佛要记下她每一个生动的表情。

孔雪儿把曾可妮垂落胸前的黑发撩到耳后，侧着脸用翘挺的鼻尖触碰她的下颌，闭上双眼用舌头去找她的嘴唇。她的睫毛很长，眼影的金粉闪着光，像精装礼品的包装盒，曾可妮把礼品的内部剖得更深了，交缠的舌头顿了顿，孔雪儿喉间溢出让人神魂颠倒的呻吟，像金丝雀的歌声。

曾可妮的每一次抽插都恰到好处，不会太快也不会太慢，该深的时候深，该浅的时候浅。她找准了孔雪儿的花核，仔仔细细地碾磨，酸麻的快感让她直冲云霄，孔雪儿根本不需要去提醒她什么，只需跟随她的指引，她自会找到节奏并且满足她。

快要到达高潮的时候，曾可妮将孔雪儿的双腿抬高，强壮有力的双臂托着她的大腿根部把她整个人抱了起来。孔雪儿紧张地揽着曾可妮的脖子，下意识地用腿夹紧对方的腰。曾可妮的下巴抵在孔雪儿泛红的肩上，闻到发丝的香水和她信息素混杂的气味，像抱孩子似的把软塌塌挂在自己身上、嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的孔雪儿带到客厅。

没有条条框框式的走廊，客厅是狭长的圆弧形，像狐狸的尾巴。有一整面墙是钢化玻璃的落地窗。城市夜晚的霓虹在楼层顶端之下一清二楚，蜿蜒地铺开，像上帝打翻了棋盘，无数闪着光大小不一的棋子跌在宝石点缀的画布上，璀璨的金色和漂浮着的其他色彩耀眼而夺目，虚幻得仿佛踩在流金的星空上。

孔雪儿朦胧的双眼里收束着无边的景色，要不是身体里被曾可妮填满的充实感，她真的会以为自己在做梦。

“喜欢吗？”曾可妮用指尖勾起孔雪儿的下巴，看着她水润的眸子边缘起了一圈红色，以为她要哭，赶紧把她放在落地窗边的吧台，低下头在她嘴角边亲吻。吧台的位置高度刚刚好，孔雪儿弓着腰扭动着，嘴里喊着曾可妮的名字，“曾可妮，再用力些，我可以的。”

曾可妮的大脑嗡嗡作响，眼前跳动的完美酮体像粉白的色块，圆润流畅的线条与她身后的城市夜景融为一体。曾可妮把肿胀的腺体拔出来，抱着孔雪儿的肩把她翻过身去，再狠狠地进入。

木制的吧台打磨得光滑，木脂的清香与身后曾可妮的信息素味交缠，最后融合，曾可妮包裹着她，牙齿在孔雪儿的蝴蝶骨上方不轻不重地啃噬。

“你会离开我吗？”即使不相信在床上说的鬼话，她还是坚持这样问道，哪怕得到的答案是在骗她。

“不会。”

身体猛烈律动着，摇晃的双乳被曾可妮抓在手里，修长的指节带上力度地揉捏着。孔雪儿的手臂和柔若无骨的手贴在台面上，找不到借力点，胡乱地挥舞几下，险些把旁边托盘里的洋酒打翻。曾可妮按上她光滑细腻的肩，留下暗红色的指印，水声和肉壁摩擦撞击的淫靡之声在客厅里回响。

“骗子。”

孔雪儿把手指放在嘴里咬着，眼角渗出晶莹的如同钻石般的泪珠，玻璃窗外的霓虹在她眼里变成模糊的光斑，闪烁着逐渐放大。她觉得整座城市都能听见她的声音。就像此刻凝望着的城市，也正在凝望着她。

雪花融化了，化成地上的一滩水。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 天空既在我们的头上又在我们的脚下。
> 
> 戴维•梭罗《瓦尔登湖》


End file.
